Swiftly Going
by SuperminionXD
Summary: Coleen is abandoned on the front steps of Wayne Manor at the age of seven with no memory and only a Suitcase of things. She quickly discovers the family secret and becomes the youngest masked heroine, Swift. Seven years later, at the age of fourteen, she runs away with her adoptive brother to a new city, where she meets some new friends.
1. Life of a Bird

**I know, I should be finishing my other stories before starting another long one, but I just had ideas and couldn't help myself! Coleen is actually originally a character in my X-Men: Evolution series, though I have yet to introduce her, where she goes by Mist and has the surname Cameron, but while writing Whispers I had the idea to put her in DC. She does in fact moonlight as Swift a couple of times before joining the X-Men (I will write that when I get to it). **

**I am working on the principle that Robin is 15 in the series and 8 when he becomes Robin; Coleen is a year younger than him, making her 7 and 14. I hope this makes sense.**

**SuperminionXD**

**P.S. I only own Coleen**

* * *

**A couple of months after Dick's adoption (By the way he is Robin by this point)**

It was a clear and quite warm morning when the relative peace and quiet of Wayne Manor was broken by a loud ringing. As usual, the ageing English Butler opened the door to usher in whoever was outside. His eyes widened in shock when he found not a visitor but what looked like a large suitcase sitting on the step, he looked around and found the place deserted.

"Master Bruce! I believe you should see this!" Alfred called into the house, a couple of minutes later a tall man with black hair and a smart suit arrived, an eight year old boy followed close behind, curious as to what the commotion was about.

"What is it Alfred?" the man asked rather tiredly, the older man stepped aside to reveal the case. On the top was a white envelope on which was written _Bruce Wayne _in neat handwriting. Bruce eyed the package suspiciously, it could be a trap set by his many enemies as Batman. But he had taken several precautions to avoid his identity being discovered. It was then that a small pair of deep brown eyes peeked over the case and met his.

"Oh My!" the Butler exclaimed upon seeing the child, for that was what it was. A small girl, about seven years old with wavy copper coloured hair and brown eyes looked around nervously; she wore black trousers and an electric blue T-shirt and was wrapped in a blue blanket like a cape.

"Who are you?" a small voice piped up, at this the boy stepped forward.

"My name's Dick, what's yours?" He asked, holding out his hand to the young girl. The girl frowned and looked troubled.

"I don't know" she concluded, Dick giggled.

"How can you not know your own name?" he laughed, the girl shrank back.

"I don't know" she repeated. Meanwhile Bruce came forwards and examined the large black suitcase behind which the girl had been hiding. He removed the envelope and examined it closely before carefully opening it, he was still not entirely sure this wasn't a trap. Inside the Envelope was a white card with only two lines on it, written in the same handwriting as the outside, he read it with a frown.

_This is Coleen; she is seven years old and was born on the 1__st__ of June_

_Please look after her_

Bruce's frown deepened, what was the meaning of this? He looked at the girl, who looked back with an innocent bewildered expression. Bending down he turned the case on its side and opened it. Inside the case was everything you could think of to help raise the child, all labelled with helpful tips in the same nondescript handwriting. He examined the contents, slightly less suspiciously but still with caution, he found a soft Tiger with a nametag that read 'Stripy'. The girl jumped forward and took in from him, surprising him. This girl seemed to have no memory and yet she still seemed possessive over her supposed favourite toy. Bruce looked from the girl to his newly adopted son/ partner-in-crime-fighting, he already seemed to have made friends with her. He supposed Coleen Wayne did have a certain ring to it, he smiled slightly. Alfred watched with an amused sparkle in his eye.

**One month later**

Bruce frowned as he stared at the screen of the Batcomputer; the Joker had escaped from Arkam again which of course spelled trouble. He had already sent Dick to bed but stayed up himself to complete the research. He wore his costume but his mask hung down at the back. All of a sudden he was pulled from his studies by a small voice.

"Daddy?" His now fully adopted daughter called. He winced slightly, it was what the girl had taken to calling him, but he couldn't help feel on edge, it reminded him of his own parents. "Daddy? Why do you have a secret passage-way?"

His eyes widened when he realised the voice came from the tunnel leading down to the cave. He closed down the computer and melted into the shadows, he could only hope that she would lose interest before she reached the cave.

"Whoa what's this?" he heard the lift mechanism come to life and frowned, so much for that. He waited in the shadows as the noise of the lift descending got louder until it arrived in the cave, the atmosphere seemed tense and on edge. The doors slid open and a pyjama-clad Coleen stepped out. Brown eyes looked round in wonder at the flashing lights and unusual souvenirs.

"What is this place?" she asked no one in particular, "It's like a secret lair or something!"

Bruce smiled slightly, ever since arriving at the manor, despite her apparent amnesia, Coleen had taken an intense interest in the endeavours of Batman and his colourful apprentice, and in fact Heroes in general, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that she found out? It had worked out ok with Dick hadn't it? The girl continued her exploration with an expression of awe on her face. When she came to the glass cases where the spare costumes were kept on display she stopped and placed her hand on the cold glass of each of them.

"Batman" She said calmly looking at the case on the left, then she turned to the right one, "Robin"

Then she looked along, there was space for several more uniform cases along the wall. Bruce liked to be prepared. She went back to admiring the display when Bruce, in a moment of weakness, slipped out of the shadows and stood behind him, his mask still off. Hearing the soft 'swish' of the cape, the small girl turned to find the sinister figure standing over her. She looked up in fear, until she saw the man's face.

"Daddy?" she exclaimed, looking from her father's face to the bat shaped symbol on his chest, then she turned to the Robin case, "Dick"

The man's heart melted as the imploring brown eyes looked up at him. She yawned slightly and tried to hide it.

"Let's get you back to bed" he suggested, picking the tired girl up and letting her nestle into his cape-clad shoulder. The girl was silent as he carried her out of the cave and back to her bedroom, as he tucked her in she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Daddy… Batman?" She asked, almost as if she were trying to check she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes" he answered simply, "Now sleep"

She nodded sleepily and curled up with Stripy. When he was sure she was asleep, Bruce crept away, closing the door behind him and wondering what questions tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Two years later**

Two whole years of training and she was finally ready, the nine year old stood in the Batcave nearly buzzing with excitement. She once again admired her new uniform which consisted of an electric blue tunic with yellow sleeves, black leggings and electric blue boots and gloves. The look was completed with a yellow utility belt, a black domino mask and a cape that was electric blue on the inside and black on the outside. And lastly she wore a jaw-length black wig to cover her unique copper coloured hair. She had decided to take up the name Swift, a bird like her brother, truth be told Bruce was rather put out that she hadn't chosen Batgirl or something more related to that, but it was deemed unoriginal and therefore dismissed.

She was a quick learner and during training Bruce had discovered the girl's seemingly natural affinity for gymnastics and allowed Dick to teach her some of his acrobatic moves and she also was rather skilled with computers. She was kitted out with everything from batarangs to smoke pellets and raring to go.

"Alright" Bruce said as he swept into the cave in full costume, "Do you remember the rules?"

"Stay out of sight, don't confront anyone and stay near you at all times unless instructed otherwise" The girl recited, the man nodded his approval. Dick, also in costume, entered the cave.

"You ready sis?" the now ten year old asked.

"Always" the younger protégé smirked as they both jumped into their seats in the Batmobile and the engine roared to life. And so the evening started, Swift watched excitedly from the shadows as her brother and father stopped muggings and even a bank robbery. It wasn't too long before she spotted the bright golden beam in the sky that spread out into the familiar shape of the Bat-symbol.

"Look!" Swift shouted as she pointed across the rooftops towards the light.

"Let's go see what it is" Robin suggested as he took his sisters hand and led her across the rooftops following their mentor. When they came close to the Police headquarters Swift was instructed to stay behind Batman as he landed, Robin alighted beside them, but she was unseen by the lone figure that stood to greet them.

"Commissioner" Batman greeted coolly, from her place behind the vigilante's cape she could see that the man was quite tall with slightly greying light orange hair and black rimmed glasses. She recognised him as Police Commissioner Gordon who she had met a couple of times when forced to go to charity events as Coleen Wayne. She didn't know the man very well but his daughter was a good friend of her and Dick's so he must be good.

She listened intently as the Commissioner told them of a series of thefts from all around Gotham that he believed were linked. He still had no idea she was there! The thought made her giggle, unfortunately alerting the man of her presence. He looked suspiciously in the direction of the noise and raised his eyebrow as he spied movement behind the Dark Knight.

"Another one?" he asked the Caped Crusader, Batman gave a slight smirk, the closest Commissioner Gordon had ever seen to a smile. On cue Swift stepped out from behind her father.

"Commissioner Gordon, meet Swift" Batman introduced, the girl mock-saluted before performing a backflip and landing on the buildings edge with her arms outstretched, cape flowing out behind her and a cheeky smile on her face.

"Nice ta mee' cha!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing" the shocked Police Commissioner warned the dark hero.

"Oh you don't need to worry about anything, Mr Commissioner; I've got this hero thing hands down and…" She was silenced by a warning glare from the Dark Knight, "Oh right, Sorry D… I mean Batman…"

"Well, thanks again Ba…" the Commissioner looked around to find he was standing alone on an empty roof, he shook his head and sighed, what was the world coming to? He sure hoped his Barbara didn't get mixed up in all this.

* * *

**Five years later**

Five more years and the girl stands, glaring in contempt at her Father. How do I know this? Well yeah, it's me! Coleen Wayne aka Swift at your service! I would do a mock salute right now but I'm kinda busy being angry. Seriously, I'm so angry I'm pretty sure I'm evaporating!

"I can't believe you just let him go like that!" I scream, "Do you even care? About either of us?"

"I…" he starts

"You won't even let me wear my new costume! How is that caring?" I interrupt before he has a chance to finish.

"You're too young! It's…" he retorts

"I'm FOURTEEN! A big girl now! I can take care of myself, I don't need you telling me what to do anymore! Yes Daddy, No Daddy, whatever you say Daddy, I'm fed up with it!" I scream louder, I'm pretty sure half of Gotham can hear me but it's not as if I care. But that made him snap.

"If you hate me so much why don't you leave too?" He roars

"You know what? I think I will" I yell before turning and storming off. I push past a bemused Alfred who promptly drops a tray of tea and run into the study and stand there fuming as the lift takes me down to the Batcave. I arrive just in time as I hear the roar of Robin's R-Cycle starting up.

"Bro! Wait up! I'm coming too!" I shout as I run behind a screen, choosing my new costume instead of my old I change and then jump on my own S-Cycle as we both race off, away from Gotham.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you like Coleen, she's rather crazy isn't she? I enjoyed writing the fluff in the second scene so much I was almost sad to have to make her leave, but I had to so I hope I won't dwell on it too long. This chapter was really just introducing Coleen and how she became Swift, next chapter will be Episode One and I will go from there. Swift's new costume and S-Cycle will be described soon and I will make a picture for the cover as well.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	2. The Battle of Titans Tower

**Hi, here is the next chapter; it skips to episode 1 now so I hope that is ok. **

**SuperminionXD**

**Several months later**

* * *

As I walk down the corridor I hear shouting, I roll my eyes. Beast boy and Cyborg are arguing again. Following the noise I find my way to the common area where everyone already is.

"We must end your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods!" Starfire exclaims, "I will fetch them!"

She proceeds towards the fridge while Cyborg and Beast Boy resume their shouting. I should probably warn her about all the blue fuzz.

"Settle down! Settle down!" my brother tries to calm his arguing teammates when suddenly there is a sharp scream from Starfire and an explosion of green light causes the entire room to be coated in the mysterious goop.

"Aww! My experiment!" I complain, causing everyone to look at me weirdly.

"Why were you experimenting in _our _Fridge?" Cyborg exclaims

"I wanted to see how long it took for mouldy food to gain sentience" I shrug as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Everyone looks at me with a stunned expression.

"Why don't we just go out for Pizza?" Robin suggests as more of the blue goop drips from the ceiling, I send him an annoyed glare, "And Pasta"

* * *

So we cleaned ourselves off and headed out to our normal pizza restaurant. In our costumes, which if you ask me is sort of abusing our superhero status, but it's not as if they give us free stuff or anything so I guess it's ok. My costume now consists of an electric blue, yellow and black leather jacket on top of a dark grey Kevlar t-shirt with my symbol on, the back of the jacket, which is primarily blue, has a silhouette of a swift on it, I also wear a pair of black leather shorts with yellow and blue trimming. My black leather knee length boots have bright yellow laces and metal soles and an electric blue stripe round the top. Instead of wearing a wig like I did, I have now dyed my actual hair black with a streak of electric blue on either side of my face and straightened it so it looks longer than it is, since I am in costume all the time it made more sense, and lastly my mask is identical to Robin's.

"Can we please just order something" Raven says irritably, or as irritable as you can get if you don't show any emotion.

"Just as long as it's vegetarian!" BB insists.

"And how can you deny me the all meat experience?" Cy protests, I roll my eyes, here we go again.

"Dude! I've _been_ most of those animals!" BB retorts

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas and mint frosting!" Star interrupts, smiling excitedly. Personally I'm quite happy with my cheese pasta. I smother a laugh.

"How about anchovies and chocolate sauce as well?" I ask jokingly, earning a glare from my brother.

"Yes, Friend Swift, that is an excellent idea!" the orange alien agrees, not realising it was a joke.

"Uh, Starfire? Not everything on the menu is a pizza topping" Robin explains, causing the girls face to drop before flashing an apologetic smile.

"Double peperoni!" Cy suggests

"I'm not eating meat!" BB insists, banging the menu on the table.

"There's no meat in peperoni!" the half-robot retorts.

"Can't you just get a plain one?" I recommend helpfully, though I can't help having the distinct feeling we're being watched.

"No!" Both Beast Boy and Cyborg protest simultaneously.

"That would be boring!" Cy continues and more fighting ensues. But this is suddenly interrupted by the blaring of a horn, shortly followed by the sound of a crying baby. A bus is heading straight for an abandoned pram in the centre of the road. Wait who would leave a pram there?

"Titans! Go!" Robin commands as we spring in to action, I am left a little behind.

"Does anyone else find this a little bit too coincidental?" I ask, my warnings fall on deaf ears.

Starfire swoops down and lifts the pram from danger while Cyborg uses his strength to try and stop the bus with brute force. Raven uses a different tactic by taking control of the vehicle with her powers making it grind to a halt. I use a grappling hook to swing down and join the rest of the team by the pram.

"Eerm, don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg asks, I facepalm, this is so going to be a trap.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Robin asks, yep T-R-A-P. Swift calling! I told you so!

"Are you pitsnifers usually this stupid?" a high pitched voice comes from the large green teddy in the baby's place as it turns its head its eyes light up and blast us backwards through the air. I pick myself off the ground. Ok, I am never rescuing mysterious prams again. Although technically I didn't do any rescuing. Glancing back at Cy and Raven just in time to see the bus rise up on its back wheels, apparently by its own accord, and smash on top of my two teammates. Out of the smoke steps a massive figure with long orange hair and a black body suit outlined with gold studded metal. He is soon joined by two other figures, a pink haired girl in a witch-like costume and a tiny boy with goggles and a metal backpack wearing a dark green suit.

"What a bunch of cludgeheads" The smaller boy exclaims, I glare, what did he call us? "You guys wanna get pizza?"

"This isn't over" Robin says menacingly, dusting himself off.

"And if you're gunna insult us, at least do it properly!" I shout, "And by the way, making up words is my thing! Take your evility* elsewhere! "

"We're just getting started!" Cyborg continues, ignoring my comment altogether and blasting his way out from under the bus.

"Who are these guys?" BB asks, pulling a banana skin off his head, "And what's a Cludgehead?"

"We are the Hive" the small boy says in a voice that might have sounded menacing if it had been a few octaves lower.

"You're worst nightmare!" the big guy continues in a growly sounding voice.

"And this is Attack Pattern Alpha!" the girl concludes as the three spring into action in a way that would've been awesome if they hadn't been attacking us. The small annoying one takes off using his rucksack as a jetpack and shoots lasers at us as the other two swept to the side towards Cyborg and Raven. I quickly dodge the laser fire with a backflip and ready a Birdarang from my utility belt, Cyborg and Raven are locked in combat with the other two, Raven with the girl and Cy in a war of brute strength with the Giant; this was not going to end well. Robin, BB and Starfire clear themselves from the rubble just in time to see Cyborg launched into the sky with some sort of Rocket like device attached to his back.

"Cyborg!" Starfire exclaims and flies after her teammate.

"Hey, I didn't know he could fly" I say in feigned confusion, earning another glare from my Brother.

"Duh, because he can't!" Beast Boy retorted, we sprang back into action when the small boy, whose backpack now had four spider legs erupting from it (How does that work? I thought it was a Jetpack?), creep up on Raven as she fought the pink haired girl. Unfortunately she was blasted backwards and landed on top of Robin.

"Are you ok?" I asked, stopping my advance as BB continued in the form of an Elephant. Two seconds later he is lifted into the air by the large guy, who is apparently called Mammoth.

"Beast Boy! Hang on!" Robin shouts as we run to his aid. But Mammoth throws BB up into the air with ease, despite him currently being and Elephant, he manages to change back but still knocks both me and Robin back.

"Is it me, or are we getting our buts kicked?" The green boy asks.

"It's just you!" we reply simultaneously.

"Listen up Team, I have a plan!" Robin announces

"Mind telling us then?" I reply cheekily before having to dodge out the way of a large orange laser.

"Chee, Scrumbuffer, sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fried!" the small guy points his laser straight at my brother.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way!" Robin challenges with a 'bring it on' gesture. And they do bring it on, combining their moves to cause the ground to crumble beneath his feet.

"Robin!" I scream as I launch myself towards him, I reach out and out gloved hands brush for a second, masked eyes lock, then we fall. I manage to grab onto the edge of the canyon. He doesn't. His scream echoes until it disappears completely and he falls into the grimy water below.

"Robin! Swift!" I hear BB's voice shout down the hole.

"Here!" I shout back, "But it's… just… me"

Each word hits me like a dagger in the chest. He's gone, but he can't be gone! He can't! My brother, the second person I ever remember seeing, he can't just go like this. Not like this. A strange numbness overtakes me as my teammates pull me from the pit.

* * *

As we walk begrudgingly back to the tower, I look sorrowfully at the utility belt in my hand. Tears well up in my eyes, filling the inside of my mask.

"That didn't just happen, tell me that didn't just happen" Beast Boy says hopefully.

"It did happen" The seemingly emotionless purple haired girl replies, "That's the truth, no matter how much we dislike it"

"Cause that's _so _helpful! Stop acting like he's dead!" I say spitefully, hating the fact she was right. Her hands glow as she reaches over BB's leg, apparently healing it.

"Who knew we had a Doctor in the house?" He comments, how can he even joke? "Thanks"

"No problem" Raven replies. The sound of a door opening echoes through the empty tower and light floods into the room. I blink; my vision is blurry from tears. I failed, I couldn't save him! I should've been able to save him. And he fell, just like his parents, he didn't deserve that!

"Maybe y'all should call me Flyborg!" Cyborg comments as him and Starfire walk in, "I was half way to Gotham city before Star zapped that thing off my back! So what'd I miss?"

Silence greets him; none of us can work up the courage to tell them, my lip trembles as more tears threaten to come.

"Tell me how we kicked their buts! Come on! I gotta have the play by play!" he insists, Star scans the room.

"Where is Robin?" she asks, another dagger stabs my chest, how do we tell them.

"Um, Star? We're not sure" BB says awkwardly

"Not sure? Why are you not…?" Starfire asks innocently before Raven interrupts her.

"We searched everywhere, all we found was this" she says as I hold up the utility belt for them to see, the tears spill out from my mask and down my cheek.

"I should've been there!" Cyborg exclaims, "I let that kid sneak up on me and then… what was I… it was all a trap and I… Should've known"

"No, it's my fault, I jumped but I couldn't save him" I admit painfully, "I'm sorry"

Somehow apologising seems easier than admitting it happened. More tears burst from my mask.

"I do not understand! How could you not find him? People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace so go there and look!" Starfire screams at the three of us.

"Easy Star, come on! This is Robin we're talking about! I'm sure he's fine! He'll probably turn up any second!" BB consoles the naïve Alien. As if on cue the doors begin to clunk open again. "Awesome timing!"

"Robin!" Starfire exclaims, flying to the door, I run quickly after her but we are both thrown back as an explosion blasts the door down. The smoke clears to reveal the three young villains from before.

"Oh no" BB says nervously.

"Oh yes!" The pink haired girl replies menacingly.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" Cyborg challenges.

"And you're going to pay for what you did to Robin!" I glare at the trio.

"Yeah, nice place, we'll take it!" the small annoying one states.

"Leave our house alone!" I retort, leaping and knocking him off his spider-like metal legs. Unfortunately he just retracts them and turns his bag back into a jetpack. I dodge a volley of lasers and throw a Birdarang in return, which he in turn dodges.

"Split up!" Cyborg takes command and I run up the stairs with Star and Raven, the latter throwing several fire extinguishers at our assailant, Mammoth, who shrugs them off and charges after us. We run into one of the Gym and Star welds the door shut with her Starbolts. We back away only for the crash to come from behind us.

"Hello Ladies" Mammoth mocks as he sticks his head through the hole in the wall.

"You will not prevail in your plot of evilness!" Starfire shouts as the rest of the wall crumbles around him.

"What she said" Raven shrugs before using her powers to throw several of the weights at him. Unfortunately (Which seems to be the word of the day) he catches the first and uses it to deflect the others.

"Bring it on" he says, slapping the weight in his free palm.

"Brains beat brawn any day!" I retort, unfolding my collapsible staff and using it to hit him multiple times on the head.

"We shall proceed with the 'bringing it on'" Star agrees before backing me up with some Starbolts.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"WHYYYY DIIDDD THIIIIS HAAAPPENNN!" I scream as I am booted by Mammoth off the roof of the Tower to join the others in the water below. Pink light radiates from the top and down into the water where a wave rises up and rolls straight towards us.

"TIDAL WAVE!" is all I have time to shout as the water engulfs us. Water fills my mouth as I try to scream. Memories of the past few minutes flick through my head.

_That didn't just happen, tell me that didn't just happen…_

_Brains beat brawn any day…_

_Robin, where is Robin? I do not understand…_

_I'm here, but it's… just… me…_

_We searched everywhere…_

_How could you not find him?..._

_I should've been there… I should've known…_

I am almost going to give up when the water pushes me forwards and I find myself lying on slimy wet sand. The sensation of air on my face causes me to cough and vomit the water onto the ground. Its official, I don't like water!

"So, who else never wants to go surfing again?" BB makes a weak attempt at a joke.

"Not now, Man" Cyborg replies solemnly as I pick myself off the sand and squeeze the water from my hair

"But I was just trying to…" The green boy starts before he is silence by Raven. Cyborg transforms his finger into a welding torch and begins fixing his systems without another word, Starfire walks up to him.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance" She offers

"I got it!" Cy snaps

"But you are so damaged and…!" Star protests

"I got it!" Cy interrupts turning to face her in annoyance.

"Hey! She only wanted to help! What is your problem?" BB accuses

"What do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint-size poindexer took me for a joy ride and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!" Cy shouts angrily.

"I got beaten too and you don't hear me sulking about it!" I retort.

"Enough!" Raven commands, "We have to control our emotions"

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" Cy accuses.

"I wish Robin were here" Star says quietly, I bit my lip, thinking once again about my failure to save my brother.

"Me too" I agree

"Well he's not!" Cy snaps, "Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost! It's over!"

We stare sorrowfully at our stolen tower.

"Then… the Teen Titans are finished?" BB wonders aloud.

"Not yet!" a determined and very familiar voice sounds from behind us, we whirl round to see him almost silhouetted by the setting sun. "Not if I can help it!"

"D-Robin! I'm so glad you're ok! I knew you weren't dead! You couldn't be, I banned you from dying remember? And no more making me think you're dead either, it's strictly forbidden!" I babble, running up and hugging him tightly, he hugs back for a second.

"It's ok, Col" He whispers in my ear, "You can let go now"

I let go awkwardly and allowed Starfire to greet him instead.

"Now" R he announces when explanations are over, "Down to business"

* * *

"Hey! I wanna see!" I complain as I try to jerk Cyborg's remaining arm so that I can see the small screen that showed the view from the other arm's camera.

"Will you stop that? I'm not a video game!" he replies irritably.

"But I wanna see what's going on!" I insist.

"Nothing at all will happen if you keep on jerking me like that!" he retorts.

"Are those my boots?" I exclaim as the screen shows a view of the pink haired girl holding a blue cloak and a familiar pair of yellow laced black leather boots. "And he's eating my experiment!"

"I said shut up!" Cyborg insists, yanking his remaining arm away from me. So I reluctantly resign myself to watch as the arm scuttles like a spider across the floor towards one of the computers, where it climbs onto one of the chairs and begins typing on the computer using metal tentacles from the broken end.

"Got it!" Cy exclaims after a few seconds. We watch the Hive panic through the tiny camera, but the small one spots the disembodied arm.

"Try this one!" I exclaim, reaching over and pressing one of the buttons, the button causes tentacles to shoot out and ensnare the small boy.

"Hey, how'd you know that?" Cy exclaims, shocked.

"Tech-boy's not the only one who can hack!" I smirk, another sequence of buttons sees the arm activating rockets and taking the _boy _for a joyride, "How's that for revenge?"

"Pretty cool actually" Cy comments, "I still don't get how you know all that though"

"Come on! We'll miss the party!" I exclaim, dragging my semi-robotic teammate to where the others had dumped the Hive.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration, but as I said, this isn't over" Robin announces

"It's just getting started" Cyborg completes

"Now for round 2!" I challenge

"Attack pattern Alpha!" the Girl shouts as the two boys' spring into action.

"Didn't you already use that one?" I ask amusedly, "You should never overuse your moves you know!"

We all leap out the way of the boomerang shaped hexes; I flip and land on the ground before throwing an exploding birdarang at the girl who unfortunately flips out the way. She throws a couple more hexes, nearly squashing Cyborg but is deterred by a barrage of Starbolts. Beast boy meanwhile is fighting Mammoth, I flip and land nearby.

"I'll take it from here" I tell him, he nods before shifting into a bird and flying onto one of the rafters ready to drop on Jinx, "So, Big guy, brains still beat brawn!"

I dodge around him with a series of flips and handsprings as he struggles to hit me with his fists.

"Stay still!" he complains

"Never!" I smirk defiantly, using my metal soled boots to swing my leg round and hit him with a side kick (As in the fighting move not the partner thing!) "This is way too much fun!"

He growls in annoyance and lashes out at me; I simply step to the side and throw an exploding disk to the ground before jumping from the blast radius. I hear creaking and groaning as the scaffolding falls on top of the pink haired girl, the plan is working! The smoke clears from my bomb and Raven turns up on schedule, sending him charging into Cyborg who knocks him to Beast boy, who is currently a T-rex, who roars sending the villain running to Starfire who blasts him with her Starbolts so he spins round until Robin and I, in sync, kick him square in the chest and on top of his teammates.

"Crab it, I'm calling Slade" the small boy groans from underneath the pile, Robin picks him up by his suit.

"Who is Slade?" my brother demands

"Wouldn't you like to know, Barf-brain!" the small boy mocks.

* * *

"Noooooooo!" Beast boy shouts when we are back in the tower having delivered the Hive to the Police. "This is the worst thing that could ever happen! My tunes, they've been alphabetised! How am I ever going to find anything?"

"They went into my room, no-one should ever go into my room" Raven complains

"Someone has disposed of all our blue furry food!" Starfire gasps.

"You mean my experiment!" I correct her annoyedly.

"You gotta be kidding me, this whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the…!" Cy exclaims but is interrupted by Robin who points at the table, where the remote sits. "Ha! I guess we aughta be training for battles, tracking down clues and trying to figure out who Slade is, huh?"

"We will" Robin promises, "But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team"

I fault over the Sofa and land sitting down, then I remember something, we never did have lunch…

***Evility is a word I invented, I do that sometimes and so does Swift, it basically means Evilness or to be evil, keep an eye out for other made-up words if you want.**

**So here ends episode one, I hope it was ok. **

**By the way, before anyone asks, there will be no Robin/Swift pairing, as far as I'm concerned they're brother and sister and that is therefore incest, which I'm pretty sure is illegal in America. That and I don't write romance. They have a close sibling relationship but nothing else. No complaining please.**

**Bye for now,**

**SuperminionXD**


	3. Important Message of Importantness READ

**THIS IS A GENERAL MESSAGE I AM POSTING ON ALL OF MY STORIES! PLEASE READ!**

**First of all, I am moving house! Yay! Unfortunately though this means that I will be disconnected from the internet for a period of about two weeks. As a result I will be unable to update any of my stories during that time.**

**Also while I am at it I thought I'd give you a progress report on all of my stories.**

* * *

**Explanations would be helpful- for those who don't know, the sequel to 'Can someone tell me what on earth is going on?'**

**I haven't started a new chapter for this, I hope to soon though, but I need internet access so won't be able to until I do**

* * *

**How to get Superpowers: the Official Guide by James Jones**

**I have half a chapter for this, which I have been working on for ages, unfortunately I have little inspiration at the moment so it is rather low on my priorities**

* * *

**Little Miss Fahrenheit**

**The re-write for the first chapter is in progress, hopefully it will be done when I have connection again**

* * *

**Mew Legacy**

**The next chapter for this is half finished, I'm hoping to have it done by the time I have internet again**

* * *

**Swiftly Going**

**Again, the chapter is half written but I won't be able to complete it until I have internet**

* * *

**The Story of the Second Five by Lia Skye-Storm**

**The final chapter should be done when I have connection**

* * *

**Voices of Vengeance**

**I have two half finished chapters for this and hope to post them when I can**

* * *

**Whispers**

**The next chapter is nearly done but unfortunately I can't finish it before the internet is disconnected so it will have to wait until it comes back on again**

* * *

**That is all, if you have any questions about anything, review or PM me, if it is before Thursday I will get back to you, if it isn't I will reply when I get it.**

**Bye for approximately two weeks :(**

**SuperminionXD**


End file.
